kisetsu_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
フローラ Flora
List of Flora The plant life of Shiizun is an important aspect of the world. Each region relies on things such as trade, be it for medicine or tea leaves, or crafts for poisons and antidotes. 'Tochi No Eien No Yuki' *Bamboo — Typical tall bamboo which only grows in the warm center of the Spirit Oasis. *Grass — Typical green grass which only grows in the warm center of the Spirit Oasis. *Greaseberry bramble — A bush that can cause injury when fallen into. *Pine tree — One of the few species of tree found in the Winter lands. *Sea prune — A prune that grows underwater and is similar in taste to the ocean kumquat. *Seaweed — Kind of algae used for lotions. 'Tochi No Eien No Hana' *Acorn — A hard tree nut. *Apple — Sweet, cultivated fruit. *Bacui berry — A berry known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. *Banana leaf — Used as medicine. *Banyan-grove tree — A tree that encompasses and is the heart of the Foggy Swamp. *Barrel cactus — A type of cactus. *Cabbage — Cultivated leafy vegetable. *Cactus - A spiky, juice-filled plant found in deserts; its juice causes hallucinations when consumed. *Camellia sinensis — A species of plant whose leaves and leaf buds are used to produce tea. *Chili pepper — Spicy, colorful fruits. *Ginger root — Used to make tea. *Jasmine — Flower used to make tea. *Lychee nut — A small, reddish brown nut notable for its taste and abundance. *Maka'ole berry — A berry that causes blindness, very similar in appearance to the bacui berry. *Mango — Cultivated, sweet, orange-red fruit, sometimes make into a beverage. *Moon flower — A white flower that grows best in partial shade. *Moon peach — Sweet, pale round fruit. *Papaya — Waxy, orange fruit. *Plum blossom — Cultivated for its fruits and flowers. *Rice — Cultivated white grain. *Sandalwood — Aromatic plant, used as medicine. *Seaweed — Kind of algae. *Soy — Made into sauce and tofu. *Sunflower — Bright yellow, cultivated flower. *Watermelon — Sweet, juicy melon. *White dragon bush — A plant with red-white flowers, famed for the tea made with its leaves and flowers. *White jade bush — A poisonous plant with red-white petals that causes rashes if consumed; it can even be fatal if not treated. 'Tochi No Eien No Taiyou' *Ash banana — Long, gray squash. *Bamboo — Typical tall bamboo. *Chile pepper — Spicy, colorful fruits. *Fire lily — A vibrantly red flower, famed for its beauty, only blooms for a few weeks each year. *Lemon — Sour yellow fruit. *Mango — A sweet, cultivated orange-red fruit. *Panda lily — Rare black and white flower found only on the rims of volcanoes. Commonly proffered as an expression of love. *Purple berry — Used for dye. *Rose — Aromatic cultivated flower. *Ocean kumquat — Small, round fruits, similar to sea prunes. *Tea plant — Plant with leaves and leaf buds that are used to produce tea. *Tomato carrot — Harder, edible plants that can be grown in gardens. Tochi No Eien No Ha *Apple — Sweet, cultivated fruit. *Gripping grass — Grass that envelops those who stand on top of it for too long, sinking them into the ground. *Redwood Tree - A large and sturdy tree, with roots all connected to one another. The leaves are a deep shade of red to orange, giving it its name. *White lotus — A white flower, famed for its beauty. *Willow Tree - A wispy tree whose branches sway in the breeze.